


AA Meeting

by sincerelyabbygrace



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyabbygrace/pseuds/sincerelyabbygrace
Summary: Sackler comes home from a long day at work, he needs a drink but he knows he shouldn’t. He’s been doing so well since he started AA and you’re so encouraging. You're patient and always take extra good care of him when he gets stuck in a rut. He decides to ease the cravings away the only way he knows how.*tw// mentions of alcohol and alcoholism*
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	AA Meeting

You hear him before you see him. His boots are stomping up to your apartment door, he’s going on about something and it’s loud. You knew the neighbors would be complaining for the third time this week. At least it wouldn’t be about the headboard this time. You hear the keychain come out of his pocket and the key in the lock. He curses when he realizes he grabbed the wrong one, “Motherfucker, I just want in the house.” He groans as he finally gets the door unlocked. You walk over to the door as it swings open and he stomps inside, making his way straight over to you. “Hi honey, bad day?” He nods his head and he shoves his head into your chest as you wrap your arms around him. He nuzzles into your tits and mumbles something into you. You stifle a laugh as you ask him, “What was that?” He squirms and lifts his head, “I need a drink.” You cock your head to the side, “You want some water? Juice? Dare I say, milk?” He smiles just a tiny bit and grabs your face in his giant hands. You knew what he meant, there’s only one reason why he’s being the way he is. He wants a beer or something to help him relax a little. You look up at him, “You know, honey, I have a way I could make you feel better.” He plants a kiss on your forehead and smirks, “Oh really? You gonna be a good little slut and suck my cock?” You nod a little and pull your bottom lip between your teeth. He groans, almost like a yell and picks you up. He hoists you up and over his shoulder and plops you on the couch. “You see, I would let you but that’s not what I want. Let me eat your pussy.” You nod, “Whatever you want, honey.” He kneels down in between your legs and gets to work undoing your pants and you hum in response. You know better than to argue when he’s like this. He wants what he wants and you’re going to let him have it. He pulls down your jeans leaving little kisses as they slide down your thighs, “One good bite for the road?” And he nips at the skin on your thigh, he knows you’ll like seeing the purple-red bruise there for the next few days. You moan as his hands find their way into the waist-band of your pretty lace panties. You know you’re wet, how could you not be? It was almost primal the way he was handling you. “God, you’re so slutty. This pussy belongs to me, doesn’t it?” He slips a finger in and you groan, your noises were enough of a response for him. He was always so focused when he was fucking you. He normally took his time but today he was desperate, he needed distraction, he needed to feel something other than the urges he felt now. “Sackler, i’m gonna…”You trail off as he added another finger inside and worked them in and out of you, speeding up as your moans grow louder. “No, no. Hold on for me just a little longer. I want to taste it.” His words are short and breathy as he finds your spot, working it with the tips of his fingers. He leans his head down and starts to lick at you, lapping up the wetness that his fingers are working out of you. You erupt into a fit of twitches and screams “Sackler, I can’t. I need to...please.” He nods,“Alright, go on. Cum for me, bunny.” And you do. His dick is rock hard in his pants, he needs to fuck you.   
You’re still trying to catch your breath when he stands up and starts undoing his belt and pulling his jeans and boxers off. You smirk, “How do you want me, honey?” He thinks for a moment and says, “Just turn around, hang over the back of the couch for me.” You readjust yourself and get ready. He comes up behind you and rubs the tip of his dick along your slit before pushing in. He fucks you hard, as usual. He grunts, “Goddamn this is fucking nice. I really needed this…” He moans and starts thrusting faster, “I really needed you.” He grabs a fist full of your hair and tugs it backwards, exposing your neck to his wet lips. He nibbles and kisses at your skin, “Oh, honey. F-feels too g-good please don’t stop.” You know he won’t, not when he’s this close. “Sacklerrrrrrr!” you scream and you let go for the second time. He lets out a loud, animalistic moan and gives your ass one good slap. The feel of it all sends him right over the edge after you, your pussy clamping down on his cock was divine. Both your brains blurred with pure ecstasy, drunk off each other’s lust. He pulls out and peels the condom off letting it slip to the ground and out of his hand, he’d get it later. Right now, he just wants to hold you. You turn around to face him and smile, “Feeling better?” He nods and squirms into the couch, face red and sticky with sweat. His hair was sticking to the back of his neck and to his forehead. You nuzzle into him and run little circles on his thigh with your fingers, “You want some cereal? I got some more at the store today.” He almost jumps at the thought, “Fuck yeah.” You go to stand but a god awful knock interrupts. You look at Sackler, you eyes wide, “It’s the fucking neighbor. We were too loud.” He slides off the couch and grabs his boxers from the pile of discarded clothes, almost falling as he steps into them. He walks over to the door and pulls it open, you were right. It’s the older man who lives next door who always complains about any noise. Most of all the headboard. “Young man, what in god’s name are you two doing in here? All the screaming nonsense.” Sackler interrupts, “Fuck you, we were having an AA meeting.” That was all he said before shutting the door back and walking into the kitchen. After all, he still wanted his cereal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you'd like more of my horny content follow me on twitter @abbygraceandor  
> I hope to continue posting here depending on how this one turns out but this is my first time posting anything like this so be gentle!  
> xoxo abbygrace


End file.
